ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool Will Be the Biggest Obstacle
}} Firuk supplies the Order with several potions from the temple brewery, and Minrah offers to join in the fight against the vampires. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Assistant Overnight Caretaker Acolytes of Thor: ** Tinna ◀ ▶ ** Rogo ◀ ▶ ** Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Firuk Blackore ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: OK, now that we're done with Prophecy Catch-Up Corner, can we please go kill some vampires or something? Roy: Yes, definitely. Roy: We're going to be heading out there to try and track down these vampires and destroy them before noon. Rogo: We'll offer wha assistance we can, but I dinnae prepare combat spells t'day. Tinna: And I never do. I'm an astronomer, not an adventurer. Tinna: (There aren't a lot of dwarven organizations that offer funding for looking at the sky.) Firuk: We got some potions an' holy ale in tha temple brewery. Help me, lad. Rogo: Aye, Brewmaster. Minrah: I will join you in your quest! Smashing the forces of Evil is why I joined the temple in the first place. Roy: OK, great. Thanks. Minrah, right? Right. Haley: Roy, don't you think this might be a bit above her level? Roy: Yes, but what am I going to do? Say no? Roy: She's an adult, it's the end of the world, and every little bit of help, uh, helps. Plus, do you know your way around here? Minrah: Don't worry about me. I was a guard before I was a cleric. I'm not the best caster but I have a hammer and I know how to swing it. Tinna: I guess... I could do your horoscope? To see if this course of action will turn out OK? Roy: No thanks. I just managed to half convince myself of the existence of free will. Elan: Awwwww. Roy: You can do Elan's, if you can get it done by the time they come back with the potions. Tinna: Do you know the exact date, time, and location you were born? Elan: Nope! The circumstances of my birth are shrouded in mystery! Elan: It's left over from some plot points we mostly resolved last book. Haley: Let me take your coat, sweetie. Haley stuffs the heavy clothing into one of her bags of holding. Roy: The runestone I have works on the door leading to the tunnels, too, right? Rogo: Aye. Ye should be able ta get back in if'n ye need healin'. Roy: Let's see... Roy: Cure Serious Wounds, Remove Paralysis...whoa, is that a high-level Magic Vestment oil? Firuk: Aye, some o' them're from me private stash. I gotta Elixir of Fire Breath fer ye, too. Belkar: Mr. Scruffy calls dibs on the Greater Magic Fang potion! Blackwing: Darn it! Blackwing: I was really hoping to become a totally cool killing machine with magical razor sharp talons of death! Vaarsuvius: You should not be concerned. There is far more standing between you and that goal than the absence of one potion. Blackwing: Thanks, V. You always know what to say. D&D Context * Potions can be made to replicate the effect of many spells upon consumption. The two items from Firuk's "private stash" could not have been made by clerics, requiring a sorcerer/wizard and a druid/ranger to craft the two potions, respectively. ** Cure Serious Wounds is a 3rd level cleric spell which heals 3d8 + 1/level points of damage. ** Remove Paralysis is a 2nd level spell which negates temporary magical paralysis such as a Hold Person spell's result. ** Magic Vestment is a 2nd level spell which imbues a piece of armor or clothing with a +1 per four caster levels. Roy notes that it was created by a high level caster, so it would presumably provide +3 to +5 to the wearer's Armor Class (12-20th level caster being "high-level"). ** An Elixer of Fire Breath does not mimic any standard spell, but rather grants the imbiber the ability to breath flame three times within an hour. ** Greater Magic Fang is a 3rd level ranger or druid spell which enchants a creature's natural weapon, such as its fangs or claws, giving a +1 bonus per four levels of the caster. It is unclear what level of enchantment this potion would provide. Trivia * Tinna claims to be an Astronomer, but then offers to perform a horoscope, which is a practice of Astrology. * Felix, the sartorial advisor to Julio Scoundrél, provided the Order's winter apparel in #988. Here Haley puts these items in her Bag of Holding, as it is apparently warmer underground in Firmament. External Links * 1099}} View the comic * 536634}} View the discussion thread